The Great Sea
The Great Sea was a pirate legend, rumored to be miles under the surface, only reachable through mountains in the inhospitable Illronic Wastes. There were four islands, all of which shared different elements. The first was a wild jungle, filled with dinosaurs. the second was a desert waste, filled with cannibals, called, "the Massul," raiding and eating other tribes. The third was a tundra waste, full of Blizzard Drakes, and yetis. Finally, there was a great mountain, filled with dragon-sized goats, eating anything they could. The final area was a VERY sallow area, only knee high. It was almost unreachable, because of the though storms around it. And all around, were a group of misfits, who had head out to see, ignoring what the other Massul said about there being just ocean beyond. The "sun" was a reflection of large ravines, filled with lava, bouncing of the massive cavern's walls. The Legend. The Legend was written by a pirate, known as "Goose." He wrote down his story, here, oddly enough in third-person. Some speculate, that if this Legend is true, he could've have a companion come along. It also stops abruptly, nothing more written. The Beginning Over 10,000 years ago, it was told a pirate, by the name of Goose, set foot to discover the Illronic caves. He entered the Illrock caves, and after months, found himself at the Great Volcano, home to the Ice Elves. He stayed there for months, they told him About a rumor, of a land under the earth, filled with treasure. It had four keys, on four islands. Once collected, you would have to find a shallow area, in which an unbreakable chest, with four key slots sat. After stoking up on food once more, he began his trek. he would often eat mushrooms, and lizards. As well as worms. You can imagine how unshaven he was. Well, that's what saved him of dying from the cold. He felt cold, but knew what to do, for he had travel in icy waters. He marked the place, as the mountains, only seen from afar, on a day that might be clear enough. For, he had been heading up for sometime. After what seemed to him like a month, but was really two years, from his arrival to the Great Volcano, he set camp, for the millionth time. He fell fast asleep, but after two hours, was awoken to a grumbling sound. He looks up, and found himself in one of the many tremors of the Waste's mountains. The ground shook, and he did not stand, knowing he would fall right back down. ANd then, the ground collapsed. He seemed to fall into an endless pit, darkness all around. But all pits have to end. He fell into water. Every bone in his body ached. Every pirate knew how to swim, so he tried. but his muscles disobeyed. As he was about to open his mouth, thinking all hope was lost, something fuzzy ruffled his head. looking up, he saw a rope. The pure excitement caused his hands to flail up, garbing on. I was pulled up, onto a raft. He looked up, seeing a man wearing a skull-like mask, decorated in red paint. He smiled, thinking it was a warrior. "Thank yo for saving me! I could've died. So where are we?" As he stands up, water dripping all about. The masked man starts laughing. A harmonious laugh, filled with malice. Goose grimaces, as he sees all around is ocean. Suddenly, the raft rocks, as three of those masked men, wearing the same type of mask, just different colors of paint, pull themselves onto the boat, from the waters, like some sea monster. They cackle, pulling out crude knifes of stone. A smirk penetrates through the mask of the one who saved Goose. "Oh, we didn't just save you. We have a price..." "Wa-what?" Goose says, uncomfortably. "You...." The cannibals lunged at Goose. With his pirate reflexes, he swerved to the right, as one fell into the oceon, He quickly fought off the other two, killing them. The pirate then took hold of the raft, and set off for land. The First Island. Within a day, Goose had found the first island. Knowing he had no food, he went looking for fruits. But, he found only berries he identified as poisonous. After a hour of searching, he heard the sound of trees crashing. Looking to his right, he saw a feathery beast. He thought it was a dragon, but it was a dinosaur. Behind it, was a much larger one, cashing it. Consequently, the pirate bolted. He trembled in fear, running endlessly. Then he tripped. And found the first key. Sandland. Unable to find his stolen raft, he built a new one, and grabbed as many leaves as he could. It was all he had. He then headed to the sea. After a week of travailing, he found the deserts. It was a pure waste, the sun beat with the power of a thousand stars. When he set forth, he grabbed all he had, and set out. After a day or two, he found water. he drank so much of it, diving into it. Butt a voice said from behind. "That's our water." Turning around, he sees a seven-foot tall man, his skin bathed by the sun. He has a twisted scar running through his left eye, then wrapping around his bald head. Blisters and caluses nest all around his body and he wears no shirt, just a sling. "Oh, s-" The man cuts him off. "Making you our prey." Cursing under his breath because of the amount of canibals, he starts running through the water, throwing his knees above the shallow water. Arrows of bone whiz past his skull, and he feels like he escape- part of what Goose wrote down got wet somehow, and we cannot read it. Goose Grabs the key, glad not to be roasted alive. the cannibals, calling themselves, "the Masssul" case him, with almost every single weapon. He thanks the Savior, that the village is on the sea. He bends down everyonce and a while, grabbing the wood scattered about, from a past raid on the village the two keys, eh runs out to see, planning to use the wood as a raft. He knows it's terrible, but it'll have to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~ That is the last part of what is written. It is unknown if this was made up, or Goose survived. Many people talked about what happened next in the story, making their own stories of it.